new_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawface
Clawface is a heavily builtInto the Wild, Page 209, battle-scarred brown tom.Into the Wild, ShadowClan Allegiance Personality and Skills Clawface is described as a “great warrior”Into The Wild, Chapter 11, Page 159. He is shown to also be composed, but can be too rough. In battle, Clawface is seen to attack with surprise, often attacking from behind his opponent. Clawface is shown to be close with his brother Nightstar during their apprenticeship. He is shown to not fully agree with Tigerclaw, but goes along with his plans. Clawface also appear to have a deep care for his mate, Rowanberry, and his kits. History In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild : Clawface is first mentioned by Yellowfang as the tom who stole the ThunderClan kits. : Later in the battle to retrieve the ThunderClan kits, Clawface is seen trying to attack Firepaw however is pinned by the apprentice. Firepaw attempts to kill Clawface in payment for killing Spottedleaf, however the apprentice is stopped by Whitestorm. : When the ThunderClan patrol return to camp, Graypaw states Clawface’s brown fur will be between Spottedleaf’s claws as he was the cat who killed her. ''Fire And Ice : Clawface is first scene with Brokenstar’s rogues attack ThunderClan camp. He is seen attacking Fireheart, but is torn off and in turn killed by Graystripe in the fight. : After the battle, Clawface’s body is dragged off for burial. In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang’s Secret : When Cloudpaw is brought to camp with serious injuries, Clawpaw and his brother, Nightpaw, are watching in alarm. : At a later date, Nightpaw is seen with Clawpaw, Blackpaw, Flintpaw and Fernpaw running ahead of their mentors on a patrol. : When the apprentices are clearing out the elders bedding, Clawpaw joins in a pretend fight between them all. :Sunrises later, Clawpaw is training with other apprentices. When Nightpaw is taken away by Yellowfang due to his coughing, Clawpaw touches his nose and tells his brother to get well soon. :Clawface is first seen with his warrior name when ShadowClan are planning to attack the rats at CarrionPlace, being part of the team to hold back any more rats from attacking. :When Brokenstar is promising Featherstorm’s kits that they will be apprentices soon, Clawface is said to be Volekit’s mentor when the kit is ready. :Clawface is later mentioned by his brother, Nightpelt, after the black tom has retired and talks about training with then named Flintpaw and Clawpaw. :When Volekit is made an apprentice, he is instead apprenticed to Brokenstar, and the leader states that Clawface can train Littlekit instead. :When Brokenstar sends Featherstorm to the elders den, Rowanberry shares her concern with Clawface, who agrees. :When Brightflower’s kits go missing, Yellowfang accidently wakes Clawface whilst looking in the Warrior’s den. The tom stating the kits weren't in there. In the ''Novellas Tigerclaw’s Fury : Clawface is first seen beside Blackfoot when Tigerclaw bursts into their makeshift camp where they had been hiding. Shortly after Clawface gives the brown tabby the remains of a mouse to eat, he is then seen to be limping. : When the group of cats are discussing the recent battle with ThunderClan, Clawface mentioned that Fireheart fought like a true warrior, in which Tigerclaw snaps back at him. : The next morning, when the group are crossing ShadowClan territory, Clawface is stated to have wide stretched eyes in fear. When reaching their destination, Clawface explains the twoleg bushes to Tigerclaw, stating they are hard to get through. Behind the bushes, when the rogue group have decided to make a camp Clawface talks with Blackfoot about hunting. : Three sunrises alter, when the group of rogues are training, Clawface is battling Snag alongside Stumpytail. : When the rogue cats tell Tigerclaw that they had been patrolling along the ShadowClan border in hopes of seeing their old clan mates, Clawface points out that they hadn’t crossed the border, later questioning if Tigerclaw will punish them. : Clawface is seen one night questioning if Tigerclaw is okay after the tom wakes from a dream suddenly. : When Shadowclan agree to let the rogues hunt for them, Clawface is the only cat to show hesitance, questioning if it is a trap. : When the rogue cats enter the ShadowClan camp, he questions were Cinderfur was, having heard he was made deputy. Rowanberry approaches him and states that Cinderfur is dead. Tigerclaw thinks about how the two cats were mates, and Cinderfur was one of their kits. At the news, Clawface is seen to be physically affected, swaying backwards. : When the rogues leave the ShadowClan camp, Clawface is seen moving “reluctantly away from Rowanberry”Tigerclaw’s Fury, Chapter 4 : When the rogues are preparing to do battle training, Clawface states that he was going to take a nap first, but Tigerclaw stops him stating he had to fight with the energy he had, like if a real attack was to happen. Though visibly angered, CLawface agrees. : When Tigerclaw takes a patrol with ShadowClan cats, Clawface stands composed. When Tigerclaw suggests hunting something other than ShadowClan prey, Clawface questions about prey from somewhere else. After Whitethroat speaks against the plan to hunt on ThunderClan territory, Clawface points out that Whitethroat and Littlecloud took shelter on ThunderClan territory during the sickness. : When Tigerclaw kills Runningwind, Clawface argues against him, stating they had killed a Thunderclan warrior on his own territory. Clawface reconfirms that they went there to hunt, not to fight. : After the fight with the ThunderClan and RiverClan patrols, Clawface is seen to be one of the first cats retreating back into the ShadowClan forest. When Tigerstar states that the ShadowClan cats were attacked for no reason, Clawface nods in agreement. : When Nightstar dies, Clawface is seen with Rowanberry as Runningnose explains that the leader is dead. : On another occurence, Clawface is mentioned to have stocked the fresh-kill pile that the ShadowClan cats were swarming around. : When TIgerclaw and the rogues are welcomed into ShadowClan as cats of the clan, Clawface recieves a glance from Rowanberry as she welcomes them all. : When the ThunderClan forest is on fire, Clawface alerts Tigerclaw, who swiftly leaves to see. In the Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans : Clawface is stated to be Raggedstar’s apprentice. : It is also stated that Clawface resides in the Dark Forest, being a cat that “caused great pain in their lives”Secret of the Clans, Page 73 Trivia Inconsistencies *Clawface is shown to be Crowtail’s apprentice in Yellowfang’s Secret, but is said to be Raggedstar’s apprentice in Secrets of the Clans *In the original series, Clawface is killed by Graystripe in “Fire and Ice”, however, the tom appears in “Tigerclaw’s Fury” which takes place after “Fire and Ice” *In Yellowfang’s Secret he is described as a gray catYellowfang’s Secret, Page 484 Character Art Confirmed Kin 'Mate: : Rowanberry: Deceased, Residence Unknown '''Siblings: : Nightstar: Deceased, StarClan ResidentMidnight, Prologue 'Sons:' : Cinderfur: Deceased, Starclan ResidentThe Ultimate Guide, Tigerstar’s nine Lives: Starclan Makes its Choice : Stumpytail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Quotes Citations Category:ShadowClan cats Category:charactersCategory:Deceased charactersCategory:Proofreading neededCategory:Dark Forest cats